


Bloody Dealing

by SpiritScribe



Series: Nice work if you can get it [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fictional drugs, Forgiveness, M/M, Mentions of OC murders, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, OC Enemies, Random OCs - Freeform, Regrets, Sex in exchange for survival, Slow Build, Violence, crime and crime solving, first of a longer serise, mentions of OC suicides, rape while one char is not in the right mind, will they wont they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Reno is a Turk and Vincent a former one. They are both haunted by the past but intend to keep moving forwards. However it seems that other people with regretts are acting strangely; resulting in a serise of murders and suicides that both men want to get to the bottom of. Will they be able to hold on to their personal rules when faced with the enemy and each other?





	1. Moon Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this a while ago but want to post some of it to try and get me to finish it.

Reno had always been told that you either sold your body or your soul. If you sold both you'd become an empty shell. He stood by those words and when he had been faced with the choice, he had sold his soul and become a Turk. Either way you sliced it life expectancy wasn't long but he had found it easier to steal a life, than to offer up his own body as a toy. That was not to say that he was without guilt. Each kill and ruined life haunted him the way it haunted most Turks, an extra presence, an uncleanness that clung on and never went away. If it did go away then you had to be scared because you had crossed that very fine line into some form of madness. Turks simply learnt to adjust to the weight of the guilt. To not allow it to drag them down but to also recognise it so to keep some shred of humanity.

Reno felt bad that he didn't have more feeling for those he killed. He didn't see them as special, in that way a psychopath might or even someone who killed in a heated passion. They held no meaning to him other than money, for this was his job and though he felt guilt for taking lives, the individual lives didn't matter to him – usually at least. He felt the sort of killing he did was worse in some ways than others. How can you begin to explain to someone that you were sorry but you had to kill them or the person they cared about because it was your job. That they were just another target to be crossed off so that he could earn his own living. He supposed that his targets at least had some meaning to whoever had singled them out for death and that some of the targets were dangerous in their own right but it was little comfort. What did comfort him was the fact that at least he wouldn't have to live with the guilt forever. Eventually he would die and return to the Life Stream. Then there would be no him so to speak and he would be free of all that haunted him.

It was a comfort all Turks shared in. That their lives were finite. Of course that wasn't to say they would throw away their lives. They had given their souls for this job, they weren't about to back out of it. They faced near death many times but near death wasn't good enough. If you were only near death you would drag yourself back from the brink and keep going until your life was truly taken. Otherwise you weren't doing your job right. Reno had experience near death and he didn't know exactly what other Turks felt that made them want to drag themselves back. Be it just a sense of duty to the job or perhaps someone they wanted to live for. His own feelings were a mix of things but mostly he felt like it would be dishonourable to just let death take him when he could still fight for breath. He owed it to the lives he had taken to live on with the guilt as long as he could – even though it meant that more lives would get added to that guilt – and he owed it to his companions not to abandon them prematurely.

As Reno thought about these things in one of his rare moments inward reflection, he felt something like pity pierce his heart. There was one Turk that would probably never find release from their suffering. Vincent Valentine. Well he wasn't exactly a Turk any more but he had been one and had no doubt done many of the things Turks did, but now he was some sort of immortal creature, or at least near immortal. The difference didn't really matter when there was no one around who could kill you. It seemed clear he couldn't die naturally and the only person who would have any chance of killing him was on the same side. Cloud could probably kill him, after all he had struck down many others who were likened to gods. However unless Vincent decided to go on some sort of suicidal rampage, Cloud would be unlikely to raise his weapon against him. With Vincent being a former Turk, Reno didn't think he'd go for that sort of way out. He'd probably try to live out his days forever until some sort of new calamity came and finally got the better of him.

 

Thinking about a time when Vincent would be around, a ghost of a long forgotten past, while everyone the red cloaked sharpshooter knew right now were nothing but sparks in the Life Stream, made Reno shudder. It seemed a cold and lonely fate. He remembered that there was perhaps at least a girl who might live as long as Vincent but he wasn't really that sure about that. Maybe there were some others too but Vincent had always been a bit of a loner to begin with. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the red hared Turk wondered why he was thinking so much about the almost vampire like man. Oh yeh, vampire was a good word for describing Vincent. Certainly in the modern sense of the word. Demonic was another good word but the word that followed in his mind made Reno's breathing hitch, 'Incubus'.

It wasn't the first time he had thought about the seductive power the dark haired man seemed to have. He wasn't sure if the ghostly pale gun master even realised he had such an effect on people. The redhead knew it was people and not just him because he had dragged his eyes away from the hauntingly attractive male long enough to see the reactions of his fellows. Turks were perceptive after all. He wondered then if Vincent simply ignored it and had no drive to act on it. It was starting to bother him now. He had to know or he felt like it would drive him mad. Checking the time he was pleased to find that he still had most of his day off left to act on his impulse. It was rare to get a day off but he had pissed off one of the people they were doing working with on some minor case to try and get some better PR after all the Shinra stuff, and the boss had decided it was probably not good right now for Reno to effect their new image. He knew how important it all was so he had decided not to tell Tseng or Rufus that the man had actually tried to get into his pants and was clearly not accepting the rejection gracefully. It wasn't as if it would change anything anyway.

Picking himself up off the couch that he had previously flung himself down on upon arriving at the current HQ of sorts, Reno headed for the door. He gave a glance around the empty break room wondering if he should leave some sort of note. He shrugged off the idea figuring that with his phone on him they'd be able to get hold of him if they needed him. It wasn't like he needed to check in with anyone. So like that he made his way out of the building not really seeing many people. He supposed pretty much everyone had gone home with it beginning to get late. No one paid any attention to his leaving. Though he rather stuck out he was using his Turk skills to become unnoticed, to blend in because he didn't want to get held back from his objective by some curious person. Blending in was something people thought he wasn't very good at but he'd just let them think that. It was better to be underestimated and it wasn't like he was perfect. He still had a roughness to him that even near death hadn't beaten out of him. Some would be surprised how such a big mouthed fool could be a Turk but acting the fool could sometimes work to one's advantage also. Of course not every mistake he made was intentional and he did feel bad for letting people down but he tried not to let it show. He wanted to lift the mood around his companions whenever he could. His thoughts wandered to Vincent again and he wondered if the mood ever really lifted around that guy.

 

Once out on the streets he tried to decide where the cloaked mystery might be holing himself up these days. Tifa might know but he didn't think she'd tell him. Cloud definitely wouldn't. So there was nothing to be gained from trying. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all seeing as it would probably take a lot more man power to find the pale former Turk. Probably wouldn't be able to find him unless he wanted to be found anyway. Looking up at the darkening sky the redhead frowned more determined than ever. Something in him felt that if he didn't try tonight he would miss some sort of chance. He let his feet lead him. Heading for somewhere he would be able to get a better look at the moon. Somewhere high and remote. Finding the construction site had been the easy part. New builds were continuing but this was certainly the tallest. Getting to the top was harder. He wasn't some super being who could simply leap his way up. Though he could jump higher than regular people it wasn't like he could get to the top of the structure in a single bound. He had to scrabble and climb looking more like some deranged monkey, between jumps he could make without too much risk. He slipped several times but never fell, and in the end he made it to a place where the beams started to run out.

Looking up he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and clung to beam beside him for support because he almost slipped again. A cloaked figure had just leaped easily past him to land upon the tallest point. Once the red cloak stopped moving he could see the figure who was staring at the moon more clearly. He opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

“I didn't think anyone else would be here.” Vincent glanced at Reno without turning his head. He had actually seen the Turk climbing the structure he had himself intended to scale. It had been somewhat amusing to watch the man struggle but he had been concerned that he might have to interfere if he really did fall.

“Moon gazing.” Came the red haired Turk's response, “Good place for it. You seem like the sort that likes that sort of thing.” He experimentally tried to move along the beam he was stood on, away from the one he was holding but ended up wobbling.

“You should probably stay where you are.” The dark haired male warned not really wanting to have to dive down after the silly Turk.

“Ah but the place where you are is much better and I'd really like to see what you see.” He smiled a goofy smile and started making his way in earnest towards where he could climb up further. So far he hadn't said anything too stupid so he was rather proud of himself and Vincent seemed to have no intention of leaving so perhaps luck really was on his side. He could get the answers to the crazy questions that were bubbling in him.

 

The crimson cloaked sharpshooter simply watched the goggle wearing Turk's ascent. It was impressive what those who lacked certain powers could do if they put their minds to it. He could see a look of triumph on the redhead's face as he reached the top but then there was a flash of panic as his grip slipped. Reaching out with inhuman reflexes Vincent grabbed hold of Reno's flailing arm and dragged him up to where he was. There wasn't exactly much space and the panicked Turk staggered against him once he was on his feet. He could feel the tattooed male's heart beating rapidly against his chest and his increased breathing. It was strange to have an adult clinging to him in such a way but pushing him away wasn't really an option.

“Careful.” He chastised not really wanting to have to repeatedly save the foolish man.

An odd laugh escaped Reno's throat, “Ah sorry.” He also realised he was pretty much clinging for life to the inhuman male. He relaxed his grip and willed his body to calm down. He was a Turk so he had to be in control of such thing and panicking would more likely lead to another fall. He could still feel Vincent's grip on his wrist as if he were unsure if he should let go. “I'm fine now. Thanks. Don't think I would have survived that.” He turned his head more to look over the edge, “Well maybe if I hit everything on the way down and some how slowed my descent. So I suppose I owe you one now?”

“Owe me?” The dark haired male frowned, “That is not necessary. It simply would have been troublesome if you had died and I not tried to save you. Besides what could you possibly protect me from that I couldn't save myself from.”

“Ouch low blow. I know I'm not special like your little group but you don't have to rub it in.” His pride was only slightly wounded but still he had to look away from the crimson cloaked male. Luckily the moon was big, bright and distracting. He gazed up at it half wondering why he'd never considered doing something like this before – well in a safer place at least. After what seemed like a while Vincent's voice caught him off guard, as did the words.

“I apologise. I was not trying to hurt you. For a human you are... very skilled.” The gauntleted male didn't know why exactly he felt the need to apologise to the Turk. Perhaps it was something to do with the fact he wanted to over come the problem he had with not being able to read the mood.

The redhead turned to face him with a pout, “Some of your group are also human so now I know you are just being nice. Damn is sucks, I took on those damn remnants too along side Rude. We might not have exactly won but we didn't die and we slowed them down for Cloud.”

Vincent was a little taken aback but kept his voice even, “This isn't exactly the right sort of place for a heated conversation. You might slip again and I get the feeling you aren't really here for the moon anyway. So why don't we cut to the chase.”

Reno froze, his want to yell at the dark haired male for hurting his pride fading. A smile returned to his face, “Heh, so you were on to me from the start. I guess I ruined your night but you still aren't going to run away?”

“I some how get the feeling that tonight I wouldn't be able to get away from you even if I wanted to. You seem liked you'd be annoyingly persistent so let's move this to a place where you are less likely to make me save you again.” The crimson cloaked male reached out and wrapped his arm tightly around the redhead's waist before jumping into the sky without warning. It was actually pretty funny to hear Reno's verbal complaints at such a sudden action. He was pretty sure that the Turk had buried his head in his chest and was clinging on for dear life – which wasn't really necessary as there was no way he was going to drop the goggle wearer. Still perhaps it was better this way as the tattooed male wouldn't see where they were heading. He really didn't want regular visitors.


	2. QnA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent lets Reno do most the talking but Reno has a pretty good idea about Vincent's worries. Reno also gets to ask a more sexual question.

Once his feet were back on solid ground Reno pulled back quickly from the older male. “A warning would have been nice.” He snapped not really happy about their sudden flight. He looked around at his new surroundings to find that he was now inside a dimly lit building with old fashioned furnishings. It was clear that they had come in through the large open window. He was about to take a closer look to see if he could figure out exactly where he had been taken. He had some sense of direction even while in the air unable to see but not enough to give him a truly good idea of where he was right now. Before he could reach the window the dark haired male rushed past him, shutting the window and closing the curtains.

“We do this my way. I'll return you to where ever you like later.” The former Turk's voice was stern and commanding. There would be no point arguing. “You had questions right?”

Feeling as if he had been defeated in some way the redhead folded his arms and watched his host carefully, “Why don't we start with what you want to talk about. I'm not an idiot.” He shifted about from foot to foot hoping that he wasn't going to get himself thrown out for this. “Clearly there must be something you want to tell someone but you can't tell your friends right because your scared it will worry them, and you don't trust strangers enough to go for one of them. So it had to be someone you know but aren't close with right. Then even if I laugh you can just walk away. Plus you're glad it is a Turk right. It is still a part of you.” He unfolded his arms, “Besides my questions are probably pretty stupid in comparison so I'm sure they'll ruin the mood.”

 

Vincent strode towards the Turk with intention of denying the young man's claims but the look in the man's eyes told him there'd be no point. “You are more perceptive than people give you credit for.” He turned away and sighed, “It is true, what you said. I am sure you have some idea about what is troubling me so it would be best if you don't make me out right say it.”

An understanding smile appeared on Reno's features that was almost gentle, “I get it. I was just thinking about the same thing. I guess the world heard your need to talk to someone and sent you me. I have to say I'm probably a pretty bad choice but I'll do my best. You are worried about what happens once everyone else is gone. You don't want to make Cloud suffer by forcing his hand against you, so you do your best to stay sane. And you aren't even sure if some of the others with lives that extend past that of the others will want to stick around once enough of your fellows are dead. Though you are willing to be there for them when they want you. After they are gone too you'll be left alone with the guilt of your past. Staying alive because you have your honour but feeling the pain more and more. You think about going back into hibernation of sorts, to live in your nightmares. I thought about what it would be like to be like you but us Turks... our lives are finite for a reason. To save us from such madness. You could make friends with the descendent of everyone you care about but you are worried about how many times you will feel the pain of loss.” He slowly approached the older male and could see a slight shaking to his shoulders, “Maybe if you had someone by your side in that forever that understood...” The redhead found himself suddenly having to jump backwards out of the way when the dark haired male turned to face him.

“Someone by my side? You speak as if I know how to make someone like me. That if I could that I would but who could I subject such a fate to. What if they went mad and I would have to kill them. No this fate is something I must face alone.” Vincent bit down hard into his own lip out of frustration causing it to bleed because of his sharper than normal teeth.

Reno held up his hand in a defensive gesture, “I was speculating. I had a feeling you wouldn't go for such a thing. Take it easy, I told you I'm not good at this sort of thing. Still I can understand why you can't tell your friends. They'd really be worried. I'm sure they'd try to find a way to make your life finite again but you wouldn't be able to agree to that right. It would be running away.”

The red cloaked male nodded at that, “I may not be a Turk any more but it is still part of me. On nights like this I spend a lot of time thinking about those, whose lives I stole, before and after I became this. Though you seem carefree you think about them too don't you.” He had forgiven himself for his 'sins' that were linked to Lucrecia but there were still other lives to atone for.

The goggle wearer ran a hand back through his hair, “Of course. Just because I can smile doesn't mean I'll ever forget. I'm sorry that I don't have a good answer for you as to what to do about your predicament. I'd certainly make an effort to take your life but I know very well I wouldn't stand a chance and I can't throw away my life like that. Plus unless you were going mad you wouldn't want it that way either right? No early exits for either of us.”

 

It had been a long time since the former Turk had felt this sort of kindred feeling. Sure he had felt linked to those who he could call friends but this was something different. He was no longer a Turk so he had done his best to avoid socialising with them, especially as they had been the enemy at times. Mostly though it was to do with not wanting to long for something that he couldn't have any more. There had been reasons he had joined the Turks and part of him missed the odd feeling of family that seemed to be exist within the Turks.

“No early curtain calls. I have promises to keep. I will be there for them until they are all gone.” He thought about his promise to Red XIII and would keep their arrangement until the long living creature no longer showed up for their meetings.

Reno moved closer again and rather daringly put a hand on Vincent's shoulder, “You seem cold but you have a big heart. They are really lucky to have you on their side.” He was relieved when the older male didn't pull away. He was sorry that he couldn't do more for the guy. “Maybe you should just keep travelling the world. That's one of the things you have been up to right. Watch the world change in their place. Keep them alive inside your heart and all that stuff. They'll be immortal too in your memories.” He shifted his hand to over the cloaked male's chest and was slightly surprised to feel the a leather clad hand press over his own.

“Thank you. You are quite right. I must not despair when I can keep them alive forever. I guess I forgot I don't just have to hold onto guilt.” The crimson eyed male wondered if perhaps he had said something strange because the redhead's face was starting to match his hair.

“Y-you're welcome. Though now I feel even stupider for wanting to ask the questions on my own mind.” He pulled his hand away and was met with no resistance. He looked down to hide the blush on his face. He had almost forgotten that the dark haired male some how pushed all his buttons and that it was worse the closer he got. He liked women mostly but some guys just did it for him. He seemed to be surrounded by those sorts of guys though so he did his best to hide it so that he didn't come over as completely promiscuous.

“No please, feel free to. You didn't laugh or speak cruelly about my worries. Besides you might never get a chance like this again.” Vincent insisted slightly curious himself as to what could be going through the Turk's head.

 

“Well if you put it that way. Don't regret it later okay.” With a sigh the goggle wearer looked back up into the other man's crimson eyes, “Do you realise how sexy you are?”

The dark haired male was truly taken off guard and blinked in surprise. He had not been expecting such a question to tumble out of the younger man's mouth. His reaction and lack of verbal response seemed to irritate the redhead.

“Don't look so shocked. Has no one ever had the guts to tell you that before? I mean I can understand why you might turn people down but if you really don't notice... I've seen whole groups of people go weak at the knees at the sight of you and what they were feeling was certainly not fear. Sure that probably keeps some of them away from you but certainly it wont stop them lusting.” Reno frowned at the red cloaked figure, “So which is it. Do you know and are brushing people off or do you just not see it in yourself? Because I sure as hell thought you'd be more perceptive than that.”

If Vincent had been the sort to laugh he might have at that moment. Instead he shook his head, “I've never given it much thought. I suppose I knew people were drawn to me but as I had no interest in them or using their attraction against them, I guess I chose to ignore it.” Suddenly the redhead's blush earlier made sense, “You feel the same way as those people.”

The blush was back on the tattooed face of the younger man, “Well yeh! I won't deny it. I find you attractive but don't worry I'm not here to try and get into your pants or anything. I just wanted to know, you know. I know you lost the person you really loved but I wonder if you ever thought about doing things just for pleasure. Man I sound like a perv.”

The older man sighed, “I feel no real need to do that sort of thing but unless someone makes a move on me I'm not going to stop them enjoying themselves.”

“So it doesn't bother you that I find you attractive.” Reno asked his eyes staring straight into crimson ones, looking for any sign of deception.

Vincent shook his head, “I'm not bothered at all. Just don't expect me to reciprocate.”

 

The redhead laughed now feeling a weight lift, “Ah didn't think you would. Well at least I know now. You could totally use it to your advantage though lucky devil but you are too much of an honourable man right.” He heard his phone signal a text and checked it, “Awe man just when things were starting to loosen up for some real bro chat. I guess question time is up, they've realised I'm not back in the office. Jeeze you'd think I was a child and not a fully grown adult.”

The former Turk tilted his head to the side slightly, “So you were supposed to be at the office? I can take you back there now if you want but I'll have to make you close your eyes again.” As amusing as it had been he wasn't sure he wanted regular visits from the young Turk. He headed towards the window pulling back the curtains and opening it.

“Ah yeh well. I thought it wouldn't matter if I stepped out for a bit. After all I was given a 'day off' after I pissed off some perverted jerk. I have a rule about selling one’s body and soul. Sell one but not the other. I've already sold my soul so my body is staying mine. It doesn't mean I can't have fun but I sure as hell ain't going to use it to get something.” He realised he had run his mouth and looked down at the floor. “We should get going...”

“You didn't tell them because you don't want to be a burden...” The dark haired male moved to stand behind Reno and covered his eyes. The circumstances were not the same but in some way they were alike. They couldn't tell the people closest to them certain things. He felt the redhead's shudder at the moment they both left the ground to take flight but there was less panic this time.


	3. Is there a case here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng is worried about a serise of deaths and gets Reno to look into them

They landed near the office building the Turks were currently using as HQ. Reno stumbled from Vincent's arms slightly as his vision was returned to him.

“Thanks for the lift.” He called out and turned only to find the red cloaked man had already taken off again. “Guess he isn't one of goodbyes.” Stuffing his hands into his pockets he headed inside the building. Tseng was waiting inside a pile of paper work in his arms.

“That for me?” The red head wasn't exactly excited about doing paperwork but it was better than sitting around doing nothing.

“Actually no. I'm just organising these files. I do have a job for you though. We are stretched rather thin at the moment but we have had a tip off that there might be a connection between several murders and suicides that have taken place recently. We need better confirmation before we can put more people on it so seeing as you don't have anything better to do I want you to go through all the information on the cases to see if there is anything to it or if the tipper is just paranoid.” Tseng, straight to the point as usual.

“Ah sure I've heard there has been a spike in those recently. Just when things were starting to get better for everyone too. It does seem rather suspect. Just point me towards the files.” While he didn't exactly like desk work he figured if he got to an answer that was worth investigating maybe Tseng would actually let him lead the investigation.

“Good to see you are in a determined mood. They have all be stacked in the cubical at the back.” The dark haired Turk regarded the redhead for a moment, “Oh and Reno I'll let the fact you didn't message anyone slide for tonight but next time you decide to step out at least tell someone where you are going. It doesn't have to be me but tell someone.”

 

Reno was a little confused as to why Tseng was looking at him as if he might suddenly disappear, “Something has got you bad with this hasn't it.” It had to be something to do with the cases something that Tseng already suspected but couldn't look into himself. “Don't worry I wasn't out alone. I was in safe hands but I couldn't have told you where I was even if I wanted to. My host is shy like that.”

As confusing as the words were that came out of the goggle wearer's mouth, the strict Turk couldn't help but feel relieved. He had some idea who his cocky subordinate might be on about and was pretty surprised but it was definitely better than the redhead wandering around alone. “Well good but still leave a message next time. I'm going to make coffee once I've put these away.”

“You sure? I could...” Reno smiled as the dark haired Turk simply shook his head and started to walk away from. So he was getting treated to coffee from Tseng. Something really must be up and he decided to do his best for him. “Right then onto work!” He headed for the back cubicle of the office place and stared at the documents there. First he'd have to figure out which ones were relevant and which weren't but without a clear connection it would be pretty hard. He supposed he'd have to just look for similarities in the cases and the people involved.

 

He smelt the warm coffee before he heard Tseng. That guy walked like a ghost. Nothing really needed to be said as he was sure the hot liquid that was sat down on the only free part of the desk was black with two sugars. He could feel the presence of the dark haired Turk behind him and smiled even more when a couple of candies were dropped onto his desk, “Did I ever tell you I love you?”

“Yes, every time I spoil you like a child. I'm not your mother you know.” The stern Turk watched as the redhead opened one of the candies without his eyes never leaving the work before him. As lazy as the goggle wearer could be he did do his job well, “Is he doing okay?”

Reno of course knew who his superior was on about, “I think he is going to be fine. We can be there for him if he needs us but he isn't alone any more. He isn't going back into that coffin any time soon at least. Anyway it is probably for the best he gets away from whole Turk thing. Don't want him to think he has some obligation to us after all. Hojo stole a great guy from us but you can't turn back the clock.”

The dark haired male frowned, “Indeed. That mad man stole many important people from others. Right now though something else is stealing away people. We just can't get a break.”

“Some of these people were once in Shinra. You knew that before I did but you don't know what it means. None of them are Turks but the circumstances... You should really go home and sleep. I'll take care of all this. You need to take care of that PR crap anyway. You can trust me with this, yo.” He wanted to reassure the seemingly stressed Turk. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder but didn't turn around. He didn't think Tseng wanted him to see his face right now.

“I'll leave this in your hands then.” With that the Turk leader turned and left his subordinate to his work.

 

Things were getting stranger. Clearly whatever was happening was a big deal at least on an emotional level. Putting all the files of those who once worked for Shinra to the side he decided to look at those who didn't. Looking at the computer screen in front of him he tried to find out as much as he could about the individual's pasts. Some files he put to the side knowing as sad as the events were that they didn't match with the pattern that he was starting to see. Sure it was a pretty obvious pattern when it came to suicide victims, in the past of each person was some event that they would no doubt feel a great level of guilt over. It was a common enough reason but what didn't really make sense was some of those people in the files weren't straight up suicides. They had murdered others before killing themselves later. The people murdered ranged from people with no connection to the killer to those the killer knew. Many would say there was nothing really to be seen in these events. That all the suicides and deaths were just people going mad with guilt in one way or other.

Normally Reno would think that too but there was something off about it all. In nearly all of the cases people had reported that the deceased had previously been in better spirits than usual. One spouse said that their partner had been finally been getting a full night's sleep. Not only that but several others noted that there were withdrawals from savings and finances that couldn't be fully accounted for. One friend of a deceased was sure that they had noticed the deceased taking some sort of tablet medication but thought it was antidepressants. There had been nothing on the autopsy tests so it couldn't really be determined what had been taken. The tattooed Turk was pretty sure if he looked at the accounts of all the victims there would be similar withdrawals that didn't tally with their average expenditures.

With a sigh he lent back in his chair and realised he had finished the coffee and candies. Looking up at the time he realised it was now some time in the morning and that he was alone in the office. People would be returning to work soon. As tired as he was he smiled to himself, feeling as if he had grabbed hold of a lead and intended to use it to get to what ever beast was responsible for this. Right now though he needed to close his eyes if only for a little while.


	4. Reno is on the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno tells Tseng that he thinks there is a case and is put in charge of looking into it further.

Reno was woken by Rude waving a doughnut in front of his face. Still half asleep he snapped at the sugary snack and caught it in his mouth rather easily. The larger male let go licking the left over sugar off his own fingers, “Told you.” He said simply to Elena who was beside him.

“Well that is one way of waking up a sleeping Turk but I think it only works in Reno's case.” The young blonde Turk chuckled a little and shook her head, “How do you even sleep like that.”

The redhead mumbled something through his doughnut as he hurriedly finished it off and reached for the coffee cup in Elena's hand, “I'll be taking that.” She responded with a disgruntled 'hey' but she supposed that's what she got for taking her coffee the same way as the tattooed Turk and not thinking to finish it off before they tried to wake him. They all knew she didn't really mind.

“Well I've got to speak with Tseng.” Reno checked the time, “I'm glad it is still morning. Thanks for waking me though really you should let sleeping dogs lie.”

“Maybe you should get cleaned up first. We do have a shower room here for a reason. Please tell me you have a spare suit as well.” Elena put her hands on her hips feeling that the scruffy redhead really let their image down with his lazy way of dressing.

Handing the blonde the now empty mug the goggle wearer stood up and dusted the sugar off his suit, “I might do. Is it really that bad?”

Rude didn't say anything but nodded while the female Turk rolled her eyes, “Yes now get a move on otherwise you'll miss your chance to catch him before the PR stuff.” Those words made Reno's expression turned serious and he hurried off to use the small shower room.

 

It fit in two shower cubicles and was mixed gender so the walls of the cubicles reached from floor to ceiling. It was a pretty rarely used room and generally there was an unspoken rule about not staring at others using the room. So far there had been no incidents and everyone was being very neutral about the whole thing. The redhead didn't really like being vulnerable in any place but his own home so rarely used the shower room. He knew it was very secure but didn't like how the shower dulled sound. It made him feel paranoid even though he was at no risk. Showering off he found he had acquired several bruises from where he had slipped on the scaffolding the night before. He reminded himself it could have been a lot worse if Vincent hadn't saved him from that last fall. Turning off the shower he stepped out with a towel around his waist. He would just have to put last night's uniform back on. He never remembered to keep something like a spare around the office. He tensed slightly as the door opened but was relieved when it was his superior.

“Didn't think I was taking so long in the shower that you would have to come find me. Elena told you I wanted to speak to you right. I guess no clothes are better than the ones from last night.” He joked, sitting down on the bench in the room and making sure the towel covered everything. It wasn't out of embarrassment but professionalism. He wasn't about to go flashing Tseng. “So I found what I think is a connection and a lead of sorts. I just have to find out who they have been paying for what ever it is they took.”

“You think it might be a drug?” The dark haired Turk tensed.

“I took some liberties and looked into their accounts as many were former Shinra it wasn't that hard. I found a pattern of increasing cash withdrawals. I'd like to say perhaps they were just drinking more but it isn't unheard of people turning to drugs as well to deal with things. Still the amounts are so similar I think they were all taking the same thing and that it might not be something we have come across before. I think there are a lot of people would be greedy enough to use the guilt of others to line there pockets. It would be really great if I look into this and find out there isn’t something sinister going on but I have the same feeling you do about this whole thing.”

“I see. Well... can you handle this alone for now until you have more concrete proof?” He didn't really want to put Reno on this alone but he didn't have much choice. They could crack down on drugs in general but unless this was all the same thing they couldn't effectively target the cause. Certainly it would be good to start offering more counselling to those in the whole community who wanted it. “I'll see if we can't prevent more people turning to what ever it is.”

The redhead nodded, “Prevention is probably the best option until we can get a grasp on the situation. Hey, I can handle this. At least the monsters this time are probably human. I was really getting tired of freaks of science and nature trying to destroy the world.” He chuckled a little hoping to relieve some of the tension in the air.

“Very well but if things get too much call for back up. Your mission is to find out who is responsible and bring them in alive if possible to answer for their crimes.” Tseng spoke in a clear commanding tone and was pleased to see the obedient look in Reno's eyes. The goggle wearer was a loyal dog of the pack that was the Turks. The stern Turk wondered if the tattooed Turk even realised that he himself was something extraordinary. It was clear how the Electro-Mag Rod user had pushed himself to surpass many of his fellows. It was just unfortunate the lived in a world full of people who were super human, otherwise he was sure the redhead would stand out more.

“Mission accepted.” He would never back down from something like this. After all how hard could it be for the second in command of the Turks. Tseng turned and left once he had given his answer. There was no need for more words. He understood fully that the no nonsense man wanted him to be careful. Pulling back on his clothes from before and drying his hair so that it wasn't completely dripping, Reno then headed out of the shower room. He would head through town and see if he could find any information as to where the people might be getting the 'drug' if that was indeed what it was. The cases luckily were not too far spread apart. Probably why someone caught on to it to begin with. That or maybe their tipper knew more than they were letting on. It wasn't like they could just go and 'question' them without good enough reason to. It was also probably going to be a problem to get some people to answer him about the incidents. Really someone more sympathetic looking would be better for this kind of thing. Still some had ties to Shinra so maybe they would be more forth coming.

 

As cynical as he had been when setting out he had actually managed to get quite a bit of information. Especially in one case. Perhaps it had been the way that he had told the woman perhaps a little too much by saying that he wanted to bring those really responsible to justice. It brought the older woman to tears and she had sobbed in his arms, saying how she knew that her son would have never done what he had done without some bad influence and thanked the startled Turk repeatedly wanting to help as much as she could. Once he had managed to calm her down he listened carefully to her words. She had noticed an improvement in her son's mood but then the day of the incident his mood had dropped lower than ever. He had said some terrifying things and she had tried to stop him running out of the house. She had wanted to get him help but he had shoved her down and by the time she had gotten up and out of the house after him he had fled. When he had been found dead it had broken her heart. She felt so powerless to help her own flesh and blood. She added that he had been staying with her while he tried to find a new place where he could start over. Also that it was after he had come back from drinking one night that the changes to his mood and the nightly excursions had started taking place. Reno asked her if she knew what bars her son had liked to go drinking at. She answered no but told him that her son always walked there and back not wanting to waste time on a taxi so it would have to be one of the places closer by.

 Having thanked the older woman he took his leave and started to head towards the nearest bar. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone. He decided he better be a good boy and tell his own 'mother' that he had a lead. He decided on just sending a text message. He still had no idea who the source of the drug was so until he had it narrowed down he didn't want to bother Tseng too much.


End file.
